Conventional residential construction uses framed exterior walls which comprise a single row of 2.times.4 or 2.times.6 studs. The insulation which can be stuffed into the wall is limited by the width of the studs. Above door and window openings headers are required for structural strength and there is no room for insulation. The exterior walls also contain electrical outlet and switch boxes which are interconnected with wire cables. When the wall is covered with an air impervious sheeting it cannot be made air tight because of the openings in its face which must be made for the electrical outlet and switch boxes. Sometimes the exterior wall contains water lines, Because of the inadequate insulation between the walls exterior side and the water lines, freezing of the water lines may be a problem.
As a result of both environmental concerns and reducing heating and cooling costs many individuals have demanded more energy efficient construction methods. The typical house has a total recirculation of air through its exterior a multiple number of times per day. In addition to using more insulation, reducing the total recirculation of air through the closed home is a major focus of concern.
One method of making a house more air tight comprises enclosing the electrical outlet and switch boxes with an air tight shroud. However the problem with this approach is that the shroud must be penetrated by interconnecting electrical cables.
What is needed is a simpler and more effective method of sealing the home. A method which will facilitate better insulation of the house particularly in the critical heat loss areas above doors and windows. And a method which will eliminate exterior air seepage through electrical switch and outlet boxes.